A Little Lesson
by fringeperson
Summary: Sick of the captain's attentions, Seras goes to her master for help. ONESHOT. COMPLETE. DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS.


Once again Seras found herself in the frustrating position of having to push Captain Pip off of her as he once again tried to get snuggly with her against a wall. His attentions had been flattering at first, after he'd gotten over the whole "supremely powerful undead being" bit. As with every man who had ever flirted with her throughout her life though, Seras was aware that his gaze didn't stay on her face that well, and any time his hands inched towards her, it was always to make a grab at something soft and fleshy. Thankfully, she has managed to redirect said hands every time so far.

She really needed to learn her Master's trick of just phasing through the walls. Pip just didn't understand that she wasn't interested. So Seras found herself navigating her way through the Hellsing dungeons searching for her Master's chamber, occasionally pulling a scrap of paper from her pocket, with a map that had been drawn for her by Walter on one side, and directions on the other.

She really needed some lessons in vampire-ness, and Sir's library, while vast, wasn't very helpful in this instance.

"Finally tired of the Pip-squeak?" her Master's voice echoed from just beyond the door Seras had been about to knock on.

"That's one way of putting it, Master," Seras admitted with a sigh. "May I come in?"

"If you can, then you may, but you will not use the door."

"I was kind of hoping for a lesson in that trick," Seras mumbled. "Moving through walls is a bit harder than you make it look Master."

"Oh?" his voice echoed through the door, tinged with curiosity. "So you have tried then?"

Seras hung her head in defeat. "Yes Master. I manage to get about an inch into the wall, but he just presses even closer, trying to get his hands everywhere, and I forget about going through the wall away from him, and just push him off as quickly as I can."

Her blue eyes fixed firmly upon her brown shoes, gloved hands twitching slightly in front of her nervously. Her answer was silence, and it stretched on for seconds that felt much longer, until a full minute and Seras wondered if she had been standing there for an hour.

"So that is why the frog is so persistent in his foolish and misguided chase of you," Alucard said at last, his intimidating form emerging from the wall just to his fledgling's left. "It is because you back away feebly, as a mortal human would, and then run from him. I am amazed you maintained your virginity until I met you with such methods."

"I'm _still_ a virgin," she mumbled, looking away from him. "And when I was human I hit the men who tried anything. If I did that now, I'd break them in half, and Sir wouldn't be pleased if I did that."

"Oh, but _I_ would be pleased if you did, my little Draculina. Very pleased," Alucard said, bending so that his face was level with hers.

Hesitantly, Seras raised her eyes to meet her Master's. "Puts me in a bit of an awkward spot though."

"Indeed. Integra dislikes it when we monsters don't behave ourselves. Perhaps a lesson for the Pip-squeak then," the Nosferatu mused, rubbing his chin absently as he thought.

"And there I was hoping you'd teach _me_ something," Seras grumbled quietly.

"When you finally drink blood – some of mine, or completely drain a human – then the secrets of Nosferatu will be unlocked to you. Teaching is not necessary. The Frenchman, however, _will_ need to be taught," Alucard explained.

Seras nibbled on her lower lip nervously. There was something that first time he had told her to drink his blood, something that she didn't want to lose about herself. Honestly it was still there, but she'd talked to Integra a while ago in the library, when she had still been trying to use books written by humans to understand her new nature as a vampire, and she was fairly sure she'd figured out what it was now. The trick would be finding some way to keep it while also losing it, to rebuild at the exact moment of destruction.

Seras' mind was ticking over and over this problem for the previous week, while at the same time she was trying to avoid Pip. Facing her Master now, Seras wondered if there was some way to solve both of her problems at once.

"Would I bite you to drink your blood my Master?" she asked, finally struck by an idea.

"Unless I were already bleeding Police Girl, then I suppose you would have to," the dark king answered as he raised one black eyebrow, curious about where she was going with this.

"And I could bite anywhere?"

"There are places where the blood is more easily available, and other places that seem more designed to be bitten than the rest of the body."

The almost eternally bored vampire was thoroughly intrigued now. What was his little fledgling cooking up in that adorable little head of hers? Examining her face, he saw a mischievous and delighted gleam in her cornflower blue eyes, which to his immense pleasure were slowly turning red.

"I've figured it out, my Master," Seras said. "Will you let me feed from you? Will you let me feed from you while the captain is watching?"

"You have a plan hidden beneath that blond hair of yours, girl. What are you thinking?" Alucard demanded with an evil smirk.

"I think the captain has forgotten what I am. It is time he was reminded," Seras answered with a wickedly toothy smile of her own.

Two hours later, and Alucard was baiting Pip towards the place that Seras had chosen for this little performance with gentle prods at his mind. When Alucard nodded that the captain was just around the corner of their location, Seras smiled.

She hadn't told her Master where she wanted to bite him, but she knew that at least just this once, he would go along with whatever she did. The power that knowledge gave her was quietly exhilarating.

"I can really bite you anywhere, my Master?" she asked again, a smile on her lips and a gleam in her eye as she pressed forward against him.

"There are places where the blood is closer to the surface, Seras, and there are places that are easier to get your fangs around," Alucard instructed once again, his deep voice rumbling with something that could only be described as sultry, though it was unlikely that he intended it.

"The neck of course," he continued, leaning down slightly to brush his nose against the place where he had bitten her neck. "The jugular is near the surface, and it is easy to get your mouth to someone's neck. Of course, there are other places. The wrist and elbow are popular with gentle feeding because of how soft the flesh is there, the backs of knees are also an option, but very awkward." He gently ran a gloved hand over each of the places he named, just briefly, and he knew the Frenchman was staring at them from his 'hiding place' just around the corner of the corridor.

"Will it hurt when I bite you, my Master?" Seras asked. "I can't remember what it felt like when you bit me."

"You can control how painful, or how pleasurable, it is for your victim, little Draculina. It is a matter of technique. If you rip at the flesh, then of course it will hurt. If you are gentle, then it will be less painful. After you have drunk my blood, you will learn how to manipulate the body of your victim so that they can feel intense pleasure, or searing pain as you drain them. As you practice and age, you will learn how to stimulate their senses without even touching them," Alucard promised, and the way he said it suggested that there might have been another promise beneath his words, one that involved sensations so intense that they could not be contained.

"My Master," Seras breathed gently, moving in towards his neck, hands swiftly untying his bow-tie and loosening his shirt, just unbuttoning one white button after another until she reached his coal-coloured suit jacket. This she almost hastily removed before returning to the small white buttons. She was not stopped again until she reached his belt.

"So where will you be drinking from Seras Victoria?" Alucard asked, his voice smouldering with raw sexuality and an unintentional burning hunger.

Seras smiled and leant in close to her Master's chest, gently running her tongue up between his pectorals before returning down to his left nipple and taking it in her mouth. She sucked on it, rubbed her fangs against it, laved it, and gently bit so as to tease and stimulate without breaking the skin. Pulling back, the surrounding flesh was almost red, and Seras was pleased to see her Master looking at her with such burning.

Once more she took his nipple in her mouth, but this time she bit and drew blood, sucking down his rich, ancient, powerful essence. Two male moans sounded in her ears at that moment, and she smiled. Alucard had moaned in clear pleasure, and Pip moaned at loss, knowing now that he would never have her.


End file.
